


Awen

by AlphaWolfsbane (paixteamo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Plot, SOMEONE HELP ME WITH TAGS, idk i cant tag for my life, new plots, omg but its interesting, post 3a finale, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paixteamo/pseuds/AlphaWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 3a Finale, Original Characters, New Plot Twists, Etc.  Basically my idea for after 3a. Snippets:<br/>"They are going to need help, and we should be of assistance"</p><p>"We will do what always did and will continue to do , advise and -"</p><p>"Maintain Balance. Yes I know, that is what I told Scott, Alan." Morrell said sighing clearly not getting anywhere far in this conversation with her brother. "They don't know any of the creatures that are going to be coming to Beacon Hills. There are so many more creatures than just Werewolves, and Kanimas, Druids and Darach.<br/>~<br/>Deaton had so much confidence and faith in Scott and his capabilities. There was only one other person who had ever put that much of his invested self into.<br/>~<br/>"No , I haven't in for the last few years. Around the same time Scott became a freshman. I wish we had stayed in touch, but with her training and her learning and traveling to develop her skill, I understand." Deaton said resting his hands onto the metal table in his veterinary clinic.</p><p>"We both know she's fine, if anyone can handle themselves it's her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had for a long time, so basically its my imagination and idea for what happens after 3a , so its post finale of 3a, new characters and other exciting stuff.  
> \- New characters arrive to beacon hills.  
> \- New plot twists (I am horrible at explaining)  
> \- Ships and other angst-y and fluffy stuff.
> 
> Fun Fact: The word Awen in the Gaelic language means means “inspiration,” or “essence,” and refers to to poetic inspiration (traditional) or spiritual illumination (modern). The three parts of the Awen symbol represent the harmony of opposites- the left and right rays symbolizing female and male energy; the center bar their harmonious balance (somewhat akin to the Taoist yin-yang symbol).  
> Source: http://symboldictionary.net/?p=316

It was all calm, but at the same time nerve racking. So many changes that no one could really handle. 2/3 of the remaining Hales gone unsure of returning, the 1/3 was never really someone who was a "permanent" factor from the beginning. 3 Teenagers: Hunter, Alpha Werewolf, and a Human who ran with wolves had come out of the previous events with now a darkness in their heart. Enemies become Allies. The Plans some once had of seduction and destroy became somethings coming close to love. The Nemeton had so much power, and it was only a matter of time before supernatural creatures will come to Beacon Hills, to this now "Beacon" of power. The irony really. But for the newly made "McCall" Pack everyone was pretending to be normal, and live a regular life. Even though they knew their lives would never be normal it didn't hurt to try.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They are going to need help, and we should be of assistance" 

"We will do what always did and will continue to do , advise and -"

"Maintain Balance. Yes I know, that is what I told Scott, Alan." Morrell said sighing clearly not getting anywhere far in this conversation with her brother. "They don't know any of the creatures that are going to be coming to Beacon Hills. There are so many more creatures than just Werewolves, and Kanimas, Druids and Darach. We should at least prep them."

"We don't need to worry about that yet, we will advise them and give them information when it becomes needed, for now they just need to live." Deaton said putting away herbs and mountain ash.

"You were the one who always said to be prepared." Morrell muttered even though she knew Deaton heard her loud and clear. 

"Don't worry , Scott is fully capable of leading his pack , and with the help of his friends they will be fine, possible even make a name for themselves in the supernatural world." Deaton said. He had so much confidence and faith in Scott and his capabilities. There was only one other person who had ever put that much of his invested self into. 

"Have you talked to -" Morrell said almost a whisper now, like her mind involuntarily spoke her thoughts.

"No , I haven't in for the last few years. Around the same time Scott became a freshman. I wish we had stayed in touch, but with her training and her learning and traveling to develop her skill, I understand." Deaton said resting his hands onto the metal table in his veterinary clinic. 

"We both know she's fine, if anyone can handle themselves it's her." Morrell mused as the side of lips slowly edged up into a small smile that Deaton had copied aswell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are just sitting here." 

"It's called relaxing and not running away from creatures and people that are trying to kill you as their hobby Stiles." Lydia said from where she was curled up next to Aiden.

Stiles sighed, no matter how he tried to be calm and relax he couldn't. He was so used to having to research, or run for his life as an after school and even during school activity that his day almost didn't seem complete without it. 

"But Deaton said that Beacon Hills is going to literally become a BEACON to OTHER CREATURES THAT GO BUMP IN THE NIGHT AND HIDE UNDER BEDS. THOSE CREATURES FROM FAIRY TALES AND BOOKS. How are supposed to relax when we know that? Please explain that to me, explain how you can all just sit here." Stiles said for the first time actually conveying his thoughts about the entire situation. 

Allison and Isaac were slowly becoming a "thing" in front of everyone's eyes. Scott was taking it pretty well. But with everyone just sitting around there really wasn't much else to pay attention to. Scott for an Alpha had been pretty lax with his roll. Everyone was more of equals instead of actually being a sort of alpha/beta/omega dynamic. But the wolves still knew who the alpha was. 

"Stiles, everything is going to be fine, for now we are all just taking a break from everything sort of like to energize you know?" Scott said trying to calm Stiles down.

"I'm really sorry but I really can't do that. We are the only people in Beacon Hills right now who know anything, Us , My Dad, Your Mom, Alisson's Dad, Deaton and Morrell. Derek and Cora left and we don't even know if they are ever coming back. Peter was only here so often and who knows where he is. NO ONE. So it's really up to us to notice anything. Sitting here isn't going to help anything." Stiles said going off on his rant but he realized it was for the most part on deaf ears. "Okay never mind, you guys relax. I'm going to the library, you'd be surprised how much of it is actually accurate."

Stiles picked up his backpack and his new bat, and he remembered having some mountain ash in his bag. After the past few years he's learned to always be prepared better safe than sorry. Also the fact he didn't have any rapid healing or immunity. He also bruised quite easily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was looking through the bookshelves of the library in earnest. Intrigued by titles and authors. But somehow almost on instinct she ended up in the area filled with fairy tales and mythology. She sighed but these books were interesting and had some accuracy. Her favorite thing to do was look through them and see what they had accurate and what was false. Along her way down the shelf she picked up a few books and was about to turn the corner of the aisle until she bumped into a boy. Maybe a year older than her at most. She didn't realize that she had bumped into someone until she full on collided with the person. She looked up.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." She said flustered. 

"No it's fine really, I wasn't paying attention either." The boy who stood in front of her maybe 2-3 inches taller than her, with somewhat pale skin, dark brown hair, with brandy colored eyes and a slight disposition. 

A silence had passed over the pair. When they realized it, everything became awkward.

"So um. I'm Stiles."Stiles said with a lopsided smile to this girl who had a sort of tanned caramel color skin or maybe a little lighter, her hair was a dark brownish black and reached her past her shoulders, her eyes were a dark brown. When he thought about it she sort of reminded him of Morrell and Deaton. 

"I'm Ava, nice to meet you Stiles." Ava said returning the smile. Ava had realized she had spent to much time in the library and should really be doing other things. "Well it was nice meeting you, maybe I might see you around. Good bye stiles." 

Ava walked away with the books in her hands and as she reached a library cart she put the books down and went out the library. Stiles stood there trying to make sense of everything. He was deciding whether he should be worried or weary of this Ava. His only solution was to research. He walked over to the cart where Ava had put her books down and reached for the books she was looking at.

Mythology and Fairy tales. His heart sped up after reading through the titles. Celtic/Gaelic Mythology, and Irish Folktales. Greek Mythology, Asian Myths. This should just be a coincidence hopefully. But he knew the way his life was it wasn't. He picked up the books and began his research looking through those books. Maybe he could find out some more stuff that he may need to know for the future.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava walked out of the library and sighed. She really wasn't that good with talking to people. But there was something about Stiles. Something that she could see that made him special. She knew all about them. The supernatural world was always one for gossip especially when a pack defeats the alpha pack or a teenager bitten becomes a True Alpha. Stiles was the boy that ran with wolves. The human that hadn't died at the hands of the supernatural to creatures he never knew existed. Ava saw more in him, she saw someone strong and loyal. Even though sometimes loyalty gets you into pretty tough situations its something she could respect. She hoped they could be friends one day. Of course right now she had different things to do, and eventually people to see. Well really 2 people. Alan Deaton and Marin Morrell. But not now anyways she could put that on hold really. She needed to adjust to Beacon Hills , and staying in a place for more than 3-5 days at a time. 

"It's been so long, I hope they haven't forgotten family."


	2. Awen Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude of Awen  
> Short Original Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a poem I wrote during class because I've been longing to write a longer update but haven't had the time so I hope this will suffice for now.

Truth be told,  
There are indeed some things I did not want you to know.  
That there are things that go bump in the night.  
Their eyes bleed red, the wind chilled with fright.  
Restlessness of the evil emitting from sacred trees.  
Be careful what you seek.  
Not everything Glitters...  
But, Everything gleams.  
People who smile are not always what they seem.  
The truths few know but all cherish, are held in secret.  
Until, the chosen ones' inevitable perish...

Awen Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give you guys a proper update soon, just school and sports have been taking a toll  
> I'm so sorry xxx

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was really just setting the "stage" for the rest of this story. It's all third person narration.  
> Promise it gets interesting in the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this, and I hope to continue it , if you all like it.  
> Also critiques and opinions and ideas are very much appreciated.  
> 


End file.
